Bad Music Be Ambitious
by zhaotron88
Summary: Kyo of Dir En Grey receives a gift from a fan girl that will change his life forever!


CHAPTER1

It was a cold December night in Tokyo; nothing was particularly out of order except maybe a screaming newborn baby in a basket placed outside the apartment door of a certain 19-year-old singer. A neighbor passing by noticed the child still a bit bloody and damn near broke down the door to get the attention of the inhabitant.

The young man opened his door with a few choice words for the person knocking 3am. "Dude… there is a fucking bloody baby outside your fucking house! Its been here for a while man… do something about it!" the man said walking off and into his own apartment. The 19-year-old exited his apartment and squatted in front of the basket to take a closer look at the child. Sure was bloody, like the guy said. He saw a note on the side of the basket:

Kyo,

This is the curse you left me with for 9 months. I came all the way back to Japan to have this kid for you. I don't ever want to hear from you, or this CHILD ever again.

-Sasha.

P.s. You might want to name that thing. And take it to a hospital. I had it in an alley. Fitting don't you think? Just like the night we fucked! Peace! Douche bag!

Kyo looked down at the baby again and stared at it. It wasn't crying anymore, it was shivering. "Shit." He said picking up the basket and bringing it inside. He looked around for a towel and something to keep the kid warm on the walk to the hospital… it was shit like this that made him wish he had good enough credit for a car. Suddenly it hit him. "Wait a fucking minute! I'M A DAD!" He screamed causing the baby to be startled and woken up.

He quickly wrapped the kid up, placed it back in the basket and walked the 30 minutes to the hospital. If he remembered this Sasha chick correctly… she was an American slut bag that did heavy drugs. She supposedly came to Japan for an "education" but just ended up rice hopping the entire time.

Upon arriving to the hospital he looked down at the baby. It looked healthy and normal… but then again he didn't look at his fingers and toes nor his ears. "How can I help you, sir?" the receptionist asked casually. " Um… like… my neighbor woke me up about an hour ago… and he said this baby here was sitting outside my door for a while… I didn't know what to do… so I brought it in…" Kyo told the woman nervously. " Well do you know whose it might be?" she asked as Kyo set the baby up on top of the counter. She stood to look at it.

" The note it came with said it was mine. The girls name is Sasha. She's an American I only met once. The note also said it was born in an alley."

" Oh my… well… fill out this paper work and well call you both back shortly."

" Um… yeah… thanks."

Kyo took the baby and the clipboard to an empty seat and started to fill out the paper work. He was automatically overwhelmed by the whole situation… now he knew why his mom avoided the emergency room.

Patient name: (blank)

Patient address: Katanaga Rd, Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan apt. 312

Patient Date of Birth: Dec 9, 1995 (Today)

Reason for visit: I found a baby outside my house. I don't know what to do with it.

Kyo handed the form back leaving the child unattended. The nurse raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" he asked her confused. " The child. You left it." She said. "Oh shit." Kyo said going to grab the baby from the corner of the room. He returned to the desk with the baby. " Really you must be more careful…" the woman said taking them to the back where the other patients were.

Room 304. Kyo stared at the number and then at the nurse. "Place the baby here. If it is dressed, please take off the clothes, and put on this gown. Here is a blanket for it. The doctor will be with you shortly." She said giving him a gown and a blanket for the baby. "Thanks" Kyo said doing as she told him to do. He sat there holding the baby after he put it in the gown, not knowing how long he was sitting there before there was a knock at the door.

"Ah~ Come in." Kyo said placing the baby down on the examining table. A chubby man with glasses on came in and sat on the little stool in the room. " Hello. I'm Dr. Mori Sato. Is this my little patient?" the doctor smiled as the baby slept silently. " Yes." Kyo said nodding. "What's his name? I saw his chart was devoid of that information." Mori told Kyo. "Well… I just received him today… I'm not sure what to name him yet." Kyo admitted nervously. "Ah… I was wondering about the blood. Let's get this little person all cleaned up for its exam." The doctor said unwrapping the baby and removing the gown. He used a wet warm cloth to clean him up and redressed him in a clean gown.

"He looks good. He has 10 fingers, 10 toes, with Ears in the right place. Very pretty eyes. Nice shade of honey brown and green. Where is the mother?" The doctor asked Kyo. " I have no idea. She left him with me and ran off. She's probably half way back to America by now." Kyo told the man playing with the baby's hands gently. "Ah… Do you want a paternity test? Or are you positive he's yours?" Dr. Mori offered. " A paternity test would be great." Kyo smiled picking up the baby and looking at the doctor. " Okay. I'll get the little one something to eat and then we'll test." The man said leaving the room.

Kyo sat feeding the child while the nurse swabbed his mouth and drew blood from the baby since it was eating. Kyo let the nurse give the baby its shots, even though he knew it would cost him later on. Kyo watched the nurse foot and finger print the baby. Now was the time to name it. He thought for a while staring at the baby who was staring at him too. Sasuke? No… that's lame. Brian? Too white, and not Asian enough… Tsubaki? Hmm… Maybe. Takahashi? Way too traditional. Sakurai. Perfect.

The test results came back just in time for the naming process. Positive match. 99.9% positive Kyo was the father. He sighed and wrote the child's new name. Sakurai Nishimura. Then he signed the official birth certificate. Tooru Nishimura.

The hospital supplied him with some clothes, a baby bag full of baby supplies, a coat, a car seat, and a stroller. Thank god for Tokyo International Hospital. By the time he got out and checked his cell phone (which was on silent) he had 17 missed calls from Kisaki and 10 from Kaoru. He chose the lesser of 2 evils to call back.

Kaoru: KYO! Where are you? Practice started 2 hours ago.

Kyo: I have a SERIOUS problem, Kao.

Kaoru: What? Are you okay?

Kyo: Remember that American chick I fucked a few months back?

Kaoru: Oh yeah~~~ She was HOT.

Kyo: Eh… yeah… anyways, I accidentally knocked her up, and I now have a baby. Come open the door for me! The snow is getting on him.

Kaoru: wha… uh… hold on.

HANGS UP

Kaoru rushed outside to open the door for Kyo. Their studio only opened from the inside when people were in. Kyo pushed the stroller in first and started to dust the snow off Sakurai. "Aw man… I feel like douche, sorry kid. Its nice and warm in here. Jack frost is a total dick, right? HA!" Kyo said to the child using a napkin to clean off its face a bit. He had to get a blanket to throw over him on this way out today.

"What the fuck is that?" Kisaki asked as Kaoru and Kyo entered the practice space. He looked like some one just skinned a cat and handed him the intestines in a bag. Kyo scowled at him. " Don't give me shit, man. I've had a bad enough day as it is… Everyone this is Sakurai. My spawn. Moral of the story is: Don't fuck with out a hat." Kyo said taking the baby out the stroller and showing him to everyone.

Die went over to take a closer look first. Everyone one else seemed to think Kyo's stupid would rub off on them and stayed away. "He's cute man! Wow! I guess the ugly stopped with you." Die joked causing Kyo to kick him in the shin. " Asshole." Kyo laughed as Shinya came over. " AH! He's IS cute!" Shinya exclaimed with shock. "What the fuck? Am I THAT ugly?" Kyo asked with a fake pout holding the infant to his chest.

"Yes. AND look… as cute as the little fucker is… this is a practice room not a daycare so you're going to have to do something with your… burden… for next practice." Kisaki told Kyo sternly. Kyo nodded. " I know. But I just got him 3am this morning… then I took him to the hospital… and I had to register him… today was busy for me…" Kyo told him with a frown. " I understand." Kisaki forgave picking up his bass. Kyo set the baby down in the stroller and got ready for practice. He put earplugs in the baby's ears and his own.


End file.
